You Belong To Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Riko lives a life with her kind and caring Mistress Dia.


**You Belong to Me**

 **Pairing: Riko x Dia**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…this is heavily inspired by LordBryon-san's story, "Good Girl". I loved that story so much that I decided to make my own. Don't know if it's gonna be any good as his since I'm new to this Mistress/Servant kind of stuff. Ehehe~!**

 **Pl-please enjoy~!**

Riko Sakurauchi. A high school girl, a good student and pianist with two best friends, Chika and You. She lives a good life, including the life with her one and only mistress, Dia Kurosawa. No one knows how it all started, but one day, Riko became Dia's pet for one specific reason: Dia's in love with the beautiful red-head.

At first, Riko was scared and nervous about this whole mistress/servant thing. However, despite Dia's strictness, her behavior still remains kind and caring. There's no cruelty inside Dia at all, which makes the pianist feel relieved and happy to be her pet.

Each and every day, during breaks and lunch time, Riko would always visit the student council room to see Dia and serve her the best she can. She's given herself to the student council president with her own body, so that Dia herself can touch the red-head as much as she wants to and vice versa. No one else can do that.

Like today, at lunch, Riko meets Dia at the student council room as always. Another thing about serving Dia is that Riko would always go commando. Though it's embarrassing, but that's the code...a sign of her loyalty to her mistress. She never complained about it at all. She's in fact happy about the fact that she's using this code. She knows she belongs to Dia and Dia alone.

Dia sits back in her chair, leg crossed and arms at the back of her head. "Riko. I've been expecting you like always." Her smile. That smile that makes Riko's heart beat rapidly.

"Y-yes, Mistress," Riko says. "How may I serve you?"

"Lift up your skirt for me," Dia commands.

"Y-yes!"

The red-head does as she is told. Sure enough, no panties are in sight on her crotch. Dia claps a couple times.

"Yes. Good job, my pet," she says. "You've continued to show your loyalty to your mistress."

Riko blushes, but bows. "Th-thank you, Mistress. I'm so honored to be your pet."

Dia stands up, walks over towards her beloved and pets her like a puppy. "I'm glad you do. Because I got something for you today." She leads Riko to her desk, pulls a drawer out. Inside is a red collar with Riko's name on it. Plus, a kitten ear head band to go with it. "Here. For you."

"For me?"

"Yes. You wear these to serve me from on," Dia says. "You're my pet, so you should act like one too. Between you and me..." She whispers in Riko's ear. "Don't tell Ruby about it okay? She has another one, but that one is her favorite."

"I'll make sure not to tell a soul," Riko promises.

"That's my girl~" Dia says, petting her again. "Now then, put them on. Time's wasting."

"Y-yes, Mistress!"

Riko puts on her collar and cat ears like she's told. Once they are on, the red-head puts on a kitten-like pose for her mistress, letting out a soft, "Nya~"

Dia would've jumped on her right now because of the extreme cuteness she's seeing in front of her, but like the mature person and mistress that she is, she holds it in and just smiles as she sits on her chair.

"Very good~" she says.

Riko couldn't have been any happier. She's Dia's slave, her pet and lover altogether. This is the life that makes her keep on living. She crawls next to the raven haired girl and nuzzles her head against Dia's leg as a sign of affection, exactly like a cat would do.

Dia pets her on the head. "You're very cute. Good job on playing the part~"

Just then, when Dia's about to give out the next command, there is a knock on the door. The raven haired girl and Riko just stay calm, Dia signaling her to get under the desk where she cannot be seen. Riko nods and hides under the desk just as soon as Dia sits on her seat, adjusts herself a bit before nodding her head.

"Come in!" she calls.

While under the desk, Riko comes to notice something. Dia's going commando as well. That isn't the first time she's done this though. In fact, if Riko's going commando, so would her mistress. That's why those two respect each other so much. Dia's willing to be as fair as possible as her mistress. And that makes Riko's life easier and happier.

As much as Riko wants to dive in and "eat" away at her pussy, she chooses not to. Dia's talking with a classmate or something, so she cannot embarrass her mistress by just going at it without permission. Just looking at her slightly wet pussy makes Riko wet down there as well. There has been a few situations where they've done this, but the first time she's done this, Riko dove right in without thinking. And that led to some punishments. But not the cruel punishment that Riko would be expecting. Instead, she let Dia touch her and made her cum as many times as she wants just from diving in.

Riko's body is shaking from the desire to touch either herself or her mistress. But she has to keep quiet. Riko being a pet to her mistress Dia is a complete secret, so she mustn't touch herself or Dia in order not to get found out. Fortunately, this conversation between Dia and the girl is short and simple. With a wave of good-bye, Riko hears the door shut and Dia scoots back a little.

"Good job for holding it in," the raven haired girl says. "I'm so proud of you."

"I-I'd do anything...my mistress tells me," the red-head says. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm. You deserve a reward for being such a good girl," Dia lifts up her skirt. "Eat up."

Riko crawls over towards the student council president. "Thanks...for the meal." With that, she licks off the pussy juice the best she could.

Dia closes her eyes, breathing and sighing with bliss as her tongue touches her clitoris and other areas between her legs. Riko's hand lowers and her fingers dig inside her own pussy, making it more wet than usual.

"Mmmm...ahhhhh...does it taste good, Riko?" Dia asks.

Riko nods as she weakly lifts up her head. "I've been wanting this, Mistress! This is so tasty~! You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this!"

Dia pets her again. "You sure are. I want you to get each and every last drop, got it?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

Riko obeys. She makes sure to get every last drop of love juices between her legs. She never disappoints. The red-head is accurate enough to clean everything off between Dia's legs, but Riko is still masturbating to all this, thus she's reaching her limit.

"I'm gonna cum, Mistress!" she cries. "I'm sorry! I've become so aroused to your wet spot that I-"

"It's okay. Just let it all out. I deserve YOUR love juices too."

"Ahhh...y-you're so kind, Mistress!"

Her fingers move a bit faster and faster until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She pulls away to jerk her head back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from her womanhood. Just as promised, Dia takes her hand that's full of love juices and licks it all clean. However, she's not even done. She gently lies Riko on the floor, flips her skirt up in order to spread out her legs far enough to see her pussy all wet. She leans over to lick all of it off, making the red-head close her eyes, letting out soft and cute moans.

"Yes...please...touch there..." she moans. "It feels so good~"

"You like that, don't you~?" Dia coos as she continues to lick away.

"Yes, Mistress! I love it a lot! Keep going! Do it as much as you want!"

"That's a good girl~"

The student council president continues to kiss and lick Riko's womanhood. Her tongue then stirs inside the red-head's pussy like stirring soup with a ladle. However, Riko's reaching her limit a bit too soon. She tries to hold it in, but it's too difficult to. Dia takes notice of her body shaking, just wanting to climax so badly, so she lifts her head up just a bit to speak.

"It's okay," the raven haired girl says. "It's alright. Cum as much as you like. I deserve as much of your juices."

Riko nods and shuts her eyes tightly, ready to climax. She jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure as the juices squirt from her pussy onto Dia's face. The student council president sits up and scraps all if off her face to lick it from her hand. She licks her lips in satisfaction then comes to her pet's side with a gentle smile.

"You've done good, Riko~" she says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too…Mistress…" Riko pants. "You're my one…and only mistress…in the world."

The two scoot closer and share a passionate, loving kiss. Riko's life as a high school student and pet to her dear Mistress Dia couldn't have been better.

 **A/N: U-ummm…hopefully this isn't fully a copycat of LordBryon-san's "Good Girl" story, but I just loved that story so much I wanted to make my own. Long and detailed reviews please~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
